


Carved In Ink

by Theamazingfandomunicorn



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ALL THE GAY, Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, BAMF!Angelica Schuyler, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Gay, Happy Ending, Homegrown organic gay, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I Tried, I'm so sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, Keep Lafayette Innocent 2K18, M/M, Maria Reynolds deserves better, Mentions of miscarriage, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, SO GAY, Self-Esteem Issues, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Schuyler Sisters, This was supposed to just be a one-shot, poor maria, self-hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theamazingfandomunicorn/pseuds/Theamazingfandomunicorn
Summary: Maria Reynolds never believed in soulmates. Not after being palmed off to abusive husband James Reynolds aged nineteen. But a Miss Elizabeth Schuyler might just change all of that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate au where your soulmate's name is written on the inside of your wrist and glows when you meet to save confusion with people with the same name. Marliza is the main ship, the others are mainly just in the background because I haven't really figured out the plot yet. So... enjoy.

Maria Lewis never believed in soulmates.

It's not that she didn't have one. Of course she did, everyone did. Her soulmate was called Eliza, and her name was tattooed on the inside of her wrist. When she was younger, she would often rub her thumb over the elaborate cursive and daydream about who the fates had chosen for her.

But now...

Now she would often run the heel of her hand savagely as the poisened ink stubbornly refused to smudge, instead remaining immaculate. Untouched. Pure. It remained everything she wasn't.

*********

Fresh, hot tears poured down from her eyes and cascaded down her flushed cheeks as she sat on the cold, hard Lino floor of the bathroom. Shakily, she grabbed the icy white porcelain and pulled herself up steadily to her feet. Slowly, she let fresh oxygen fill up her empty lungs and then let it leave her again. Her eyes were closed. She couldn't bear to open them. Not now.

Stupidly, she let her mind wander to her soulmate. Who was she? She was maybe a few inches taller than Maria, who had always been on the short side. Her ebony hair was shiny, like a raven's wing. And it was fastened loosely into a low ponytail that fell just down to her waist. A teal dress hung limply from he slender frame, ending mid-thigh. The ballerina were also a powder blue. From her thin wrist she wore a bracelet of pearls that were as white as snow. Just like her teeth that contrasts ever-so slightly with her baby pink lips that were pulled into a permanent smile that dazzled like a disco ball. And it wasn't forced. Taking in a deep breath. She pried her eyes open. Fresh, new bruises had appeared. How was she going to explain? Looking down at her wrists, new marks had shown themselves where James had grabbed her. You see, James got drunk sometimes. And when James got drunk,he got mad. And when James got mad, Maria got hit. Maria had been forced to marry James at the tender age of nineteen. Her parents didn't exactly like the fact that their daughter's soulmate is a female as well. In fact, they absolutely detested. She was a freak of nature. An oddity, a monster, a mutant. She wasn't human. She was something to be ashamed of, to be hidden away. And so, she was palmed off to whoever her parents could find. Closing her eyes slowly, she let out yet another shaky breath and started rubbing her wrists. Thrusting it underneath the running tap that flowed with scalding water that burned with molten lava. She inhaled sharply, hissing at the heat and pumped a generous amount of the powdery, candy floss pink soap into her hand. She rubbed the bubbles onto the offending words that were traitorously etched into the inside of her wrist for all eternity. She rubbed and rubbed and rubbed until her tan skin had turned raw red. Cursing inwardly at her soulmate. Cursing her husband. Cursing those poisonous words. Cursing herself for being stupid enough to be with a woman's name instead of a man's. Several images flashed before her in her mind's eye. She was young and hopeful. Blissfully innocent and naïve. Her eyes shone with happiness, a happiness that comes from daydreaming daily about her soulmate, her one true love. Then she was older. She was wiser now- an insecure girl teased about the name written in perfect cursiveon he chocolate skin. Deep, soulful eyes were beginning to look sadder now. The bright shining sparkle that used to gleam and dazzle vibrantly, was now dulled and dimmed. Just as she disappeared, a new figure appeared. Maria on her wedding day in a long, pristine dress that was white and crisp as snow. The lace veil tactfully the features of a scared young girl. Doe eyes pleading with her, a rabbit caught in headlights. And then, she appeared as she was now. She was only half-dressed, disheveled, a mess. What was the word James had used? 'Pathetic'. That's what he said. "Pathetic little bitch," Those were his exact words. That and "Disgusting fag!" He had spat those words as if they were a terrible, horrific poison. He had told her that she was worthless. He told her that he had only taken her In out of the pity he felt for her poor, disgraced parents. He told her that he had taken her In out of the kindness of his heart. That she should be thanking him. And he told her all of this as she lay beaten, bloodied and bruised on the kitchen floor. When she stared up at him, eyes dark and hollow- completely and utterly helpless. When he glared back down at her with nothing but bitter contempt and hatred in his cold, harsh glare that conveyed the inky ice in his soul. Maybe Maria Lewis did believe in soulmates, after all. But Maria Reynolds never did.


	2. Chapter 2

The name that was eternally inscribed on the inside of Maria Reynolds' wrist belonged to someone who's life was quite different.

Elizabeth Schuyler grew up as the second of three sisters in a relatively well-to-do family. She had been lovingly gazing at the name of her one and only since before she could remember. Her and her sisters would speculate about who their soul mate was and how they would meet.

Eliza thinks that Maria would be just a few, maybe one or two, inches shorter than her. She would have loose corkscrew curls and caramel coloured hair that mysteriously hid half her face and cascaded way past her waist. Her eyes would be just a few shades darker and a deep chocolaty brown. Like they were somehow soulful and elated at the same time. They would be the type that are so easy for one to get lost in, but would never want to get out. She would have an hourglass figure from which hung a loose, flowing dress of crimson fabric that clenches slightly at the waist. Plump lips slightly parted and covered in ruby red lipstick. Her skin would be toffee coloured and silky soft to touch, like freshly washed cotton or smooth satin.

She could never wait to meet the elusive 'Maria'.

**********************************************

Eliza sat, completely deflated, on the loveseat located next to her bed. Her bed was covered in a million shades of blue. A light teal duvet was draped across the baby blue mattress cover, the satin of the thick bed cloth was covered in embroidery made up of thick, navy blue thread. At the foot of the bed lay a throw blanket made of faux polar bear fur that was the same shade of white that light makes when the beams of the new sun reflects off of morning dew drops. Whereas, the head of the bed was swamped by an ocean of pillows of all kinds of blue. There was sky blue, dark blue, powder blue, teal, navy, vibrant and dull. They were organized in neat rows that came one after the other like the crests of waves that had broken too soon.

She chanced a glance at the name that was carved into her wrist. When WERE they going to meet?

Alexander had met his soul mate, John, four years ago when they were collage roommates.

Hercules had met Lafayette three years ago when Laf had walked into Herc's tailor shop and he was Shook™.

Theodosia had met Aaron six years ago when he had moved next door. It was love at first sight.

Thomas, Alexander's 'frenenemy' who, as much as he hates to admit it, would care if something happened to the poor bastard. Well, he had known James since they were four, before they even knew what the glowing letters on their wrists that glisten like fluorescent fireflies that dance in the velvet sky.

She told herself that she was being stupid. Neither Angelica nor Peggy had met their soul mates yet. She was only 23. God she felt old. She would meet Maria and Maria would be everything Eliza had dared to hope and dream she would be. They would meet soon. She could feel it, a slight tingling on her skin, a small fluttering in her heart, a tiny squirm in the pit of her stomach.

But for now, it was just Angelica, Eliza and Peggy.

The Schuyler Sisters.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late afternoon and the sun shone strongly on New York City. The roads were chock-a-block with the usual New York traffic that honked and hurried and beeped and blared loudly. The laughter and sound of joy that emitted from small children in Central Park. Clinks and clatters of plates and cutlery from busy, classy New York City restaurants. It was the usual soundtrack to The Big Apple.

This was more or less all Maria from the bedroom floor of number 46, Madison Avenue. That, and the soft sobbing of an abused girl with a stinging bruise already forming on her left cheek. Tear drops flowed steadily from her sorrowful coffee coloured eyes, The flame of life that used to blaze and shine brightly was now smouldered and stamped out into a smoky nothingness.

James had taken the little money they had left and stormed out. She heard the echoing slam of the front door that shook the house violently.

Slowly, she pushed herself to her feet and crouched down to pick up the shattered hand-held mirror that James had wrenched, savagely, from her terrified grasp and harshly threw it to the ground. She inspected herself in the shattered and broken glass. The fractured reflection of a bruised and battered girl staring back at her. James wouldn't be home for some time. Only a touch of makeup would cover the purple-green mark on her cheekbone. Plus, she could really use a Starbucks right now.

**********************************************************************

Eliza rushed in like a storm. Wisps of hair escaping from her hastily tied low ponytail. She'd had a long day.

"Chai Tea Latte, please." She asked breathlessly. Her chest was rising and falling at a staggeringly rapid pace. She was too distracted by a slight burning on her wrist. She knew immediately what it meant- her soulmate was near. The gradual tingling in her wrist means that 'Maria' is near. She was filled with a new type of breathlessness. This was it. This the moment. This is what she had been dreaming about ever since she was little.

"Thanks," She breathed, sighing a little. Still wrapped up in her own excitement, she failed to notice the ravishing lady in red behind her. That is, before she turned around and accidentally spilling her drink in the process. 

"I--oh shit. Fuck, oh God!" Eliza exclaimed, absolutely mortified. Looking up, she saw the mysterious stranger's eyes and instantly fell down the Rabbit Hole. Lost in a mesmerising Labyrinth of beauty.

She was just a few, maybe one or two, inches shorter than her. She had loose corkscrew curls and caramel coloured hair that mysteriously hid half her face and cascaded way past her waist. Her eyes were just a few shades darker and a deep chocolaty brown. Like they were somehow soulful and elated at the same time. They were the type that are so easy for one to get lost in, but would never want to get out. She had an hourglass figure from which hung a loose, flowing dress of crimson fabric that clenches slightly at the waist. Plump lips slightly parted and covered in ruby red lipstick. Her skin was toffee coloured and silky soft to touch, like freshly washed cotton or smooth satin.

She was dragged (screaming), by a sharp burning pain in her forearm, slowly peeling back her sleeve, she was nearly blinded by the fluorescent letters that blinked on her wrist. Maria, too, looked up to shyly meet her eyes. Charcoal eyes wide and shocked as she held up her slightly bruised wrist- 'Eliza'. Those letters lit up like New York City after dark. 

This was it.

*****************************************************************

"I--Oh shit. Fuck, oh God!" The women apologised frantically and profusely. The hot tea was going to stain. But it didn't mater. Nothing else mattered. Not James. Not her marriage. Not her parents. Not the abuse. Nothing. Not anymore.

She was maybe a few inches taller than Maria, who had always been on the short side. Her ebony hair was shiny, like a raven's wing. And it was fastened loosely into a low ponytail that fell just down to her waist. A teal dress hung limply from he slender frame, ending mid-thigh. The ballerina were also a powder blue. From her thin wrist she wore a bracelet of pearls that were as white as snow. Just like her teeth that contrasts ever-so slightly with her baby pink lips that were pulled into a permanent smile that dazzled like a disco ball. And it wasn't forced. 

A distinct searing pain shot through her body. She watched the woman slowly roll back her sleeve as she saw the golden glisten light up her face as well as an expression of pure disbelief. A wave of pure shock flooded over her as she steadily yet shakily raised her right wrist. And the New York City soundtrack blurred and faded into the background and white noise.

"I-" She began, her voice reduced to nothing but a hoarse whisper. 

"Hi," The woman she now knew a Eliza, her soulmate, replied. The wide smile she wore soon slide off as she saw the sparkling rock on that cursed golden band.

Eliza knew straight away what had happened. A world of soulmates was still a world of discrimination and hate. It wasn't unheard of, nor was it uncommon, for young men and women to be married off to if they had the name of someone of the same gender on their wrist. Now the bruising makes sense.

But Eliza would be damned if she let something as small and insignificant as a wedding ring ruin the moment that she had waited for for so long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR NON-GRAPHIC RAPE/NON-CON.
> 
> I am by no means trying to trivialise nor am I trying to fetishize rape/non-con by including it in the plot of this story. I do, however, believe that rape is an extremely serious crime and I strongly advise if you or anyone you know have been raped that you should go to the police, seek help from a charity and get immediate medical attention.
> 
> If you feel uncomfortable because of the scene in this chapter or believe that I am unintentionally doing any of the aforementioned things, I beg you to please tell me what I am doing wrong in the comments and I will immediately and with the upmost eagerness and willingness edit the chapter so as not to accidentally offend anyone.

Maria ended up spending the rest of the afternoon with Eliza. It was all so painless. She understood. She was safe, but not for long.  
*******************************************************************

Maria crept in as slowly and cautiously as she could. But it wasn't enough. James' ominous silhouette stretched out darkly in front of him.

"Where were you?" His voice was dangerous and she could tell he had been drinking.

She didn't even have time to reply before he started towards her. His balled fist connected with her jawbone, splitting her lip. She was used to the metallic, iron taste of fresh blood, but this was somehow different. His fist connected with her body again, this time with her gut. Immediately, she doubled over and reflexively put her arms up o protect her head as a vase of roses was smashed by her tumultuous husband. The thorns pricked and prodded painfully at her scalp.

"You little whore," He spat. "Fucking slut!" He continued as he showered her in deadly a mixture of insults and punches.

The heel of his palm connected with his wife's smooth cheek.

Again with the side of her round face.

Then again, this time with his fist striking the middle of her chest, knocking the air out of her lungs.

He stopped for a second, admiring his handiwork. He felt satisfied with his work in beating his disobedient wife into submission. Seizing the cease in beating as an opportunity to escape with all her might, she pushed herself to her feet and ran towards the bedroom.

She was at the door when she gasped as a calloused hand wrapped itself around her delicate throat. His deadly, sausage-like fingers were pressed against her windpipe, restricting her ability to breathe. He slammed her viciously against the cream-coloured wall next to the deceitfully peaceful door. He slammed her so hard that a framed picture of the two kissing on their wedding day fell down from the adjoining wall, a thin crack snaked across a moment frozen in time. In that moment, they were the perfect Heterosexual couple. In that moment, they were the epitome of Happily Ever After, a real-life fairy tale. In that moment they were, as far as anyone knew, soulmates.

But, in that moment, the photographer failed the terror in her eyes that were so prevalent in this moment. In that moment, they failed to capture the gleam of hatred, intolerance and despicableness that gleamed in his eye like a jewel in the candlelight as he was choking his battered wife. 

Tears ebbed, spilled, poured and flowed out of her eyes and slide down her purple-green cheeks. She was fighting for her life, clawing hopelessly at his hands that were firmly clamped around her throat. She screamed and shouted and yelled and cried out, desperate for someone, anyone, to hear her-it was no use, nothing came out. Struggling didn't help either. The more she wriggled and squirmed, the tighter his vice grip became. Her eyes were pleading with him. They were desperate. They asked him. They asked and begged for the luxury of fresh oxygen again. As her gasps were becoming fewer and further and further apart. She was steadily losing consciousness. Darkness edged her brain. It tugged and twirled, begging her mind to give in, to succumb to the fog that clouded her head. This fog also produced a thin veil of mist that settled over her eyes and distorted her vision, that was slowly getting blurrier and blurrier. James was drifting in and out of focus.

She was close to fainting. 

Her knees were weak. 

They were so, so close to buckling.

Her ankles just couldn't take the weight.

Her legs were useless.

Just as suddenly as he grabbed her, he let go. Throwing her down on the sandpaper bed, she was too busy letting her lungs fill with cool air once again to notice the dark figure pacing menacingly towards her. She was openly sobbing now, staring at the ceiling. Her mind frantically trying to register what had just happened and trying to shake away the last of the lingering fog and mist. Fountains of tears flowed freely and lazily down her cheeks as her chest rapidly rose and fell. 

*********TRIGGER WRANING FOR NON-GRAPHIC RAPE/NON-CON***********

Out of nowhere, she felt a firm, snakelike grip wrapping itself around her wrists, pinning her to the crisp sheets of their marital bed. She was filled with fear once again as she met his cold, harsh glare. 

"You fucking bitch," He growled. "This ought to fix you." He said, like this somehow justified his actions and what he was about to do. But Maria didn't want to be changed. Didn't want to be fixed. She wanted Eliza. She wanted her soulmate. She didn't want James. And she sure as hell didn't want this.

It was long

and dragged out 

and violent

and horrific 

and traumatising 

and scary 

and awful 

and petrifying 

and terrible 

and... 

She silenced her thoughts as James stalked away, barely sparing her a glance.

Afterwards, he told her that he 'had' to do it. That if he didn't, someone else would. That the clothes she was wearing meant that she was 'asking for it'. He had also told her to tell no one. Or she would be sorry. After all, he concluded, I was her fault for a whole number of reasons.

Maria Reynolds had never hated herself more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Rape is obviously a very serious and sensitive topic and by including it in the plot I am by no means trying to trivialise or fetishize the matter at all. If you or someone you know have been raped I strongly suggest you seek support and go to the police immediately in order to try and get these disgusting people off of the streets.
> 
> If you feel uncomfortable because of the scene in this chapter or believe that I am unintentionally doing any of the aforementioned things, I beg you to please tell me what I am doing wrong in the comments and I will immediately and with the upmost eagerness and willingness edit the chapter so as not to accidentally offend anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Eliza was practically floating on Cloud Nine when she almost glided into her friend's favourite haunt, The Revolutionary Café. It was owned by George Washington and his wife, Martha Washington.

Alexander's fingers were intertwined with John's underneath the cherry red table. A shade of red that reminded her of Maria. Maria- her soulmate. The love of her life. The One. The person linked to her by the unbreakable red string of fate. She smiled to herself and laughed a little at the irony.

Laf had their arm snaked around Hercules' waist and head resting on his shoulder whilst Hercules was practically mirroring Lafayette with his large toned arms, too, protectively wrapped around their slim waist. Eliza couldn't help but be reminded of the way her and Maria had sat on a bench in Central Park.

Eliza had never felt more content in her life. They had watched the golden sunbeams dance and dazzle on the large pond that was a thousand shimmering shades of silver and brilliant blues. She had breathed in her comforting scent. Maria's smell was intoxicating, it was somehow exotic and new. Yet, it was also comforting and familiar. Soothing and homely. She smelt like strawberries and sugar with hints of makeup and anti-septic cream. 

Captivating. 

They had talked like old friends. Laughed like they had known each other for years. Joked and chatted about nothing in particular like an old married couple. They flirted like first loves. It was perfect. Maria was perfect. They were perfect.

Theo was sitting on Aaron's lap and showering him in frequent and fervent kisses, which he returned with equal amounts of enthusiasm and vigour. She let her mind wander to the taste of Maria's lips.

They hadn't kissed yet. Maria was worried that James would somehow find out, that he would find some other way to control her. Eliza wished that she could do something, anything to help. She had always hated having to just sit aside and do nothing. She had always hated being so helpless.

They had swapped numbers, Eliza's number was entered under the false name of Phillipa - so as not to alert James' suspicions when he inevitably went through her phone. Eliza had promised Maria that she would get her out.

Thomas and James had snuck off to the bathrooms to- you know what, she didn't want to know. Let's just say that they emerged sometime later looking very much dishevelled.

Alexander was the fist to notice her change in mood.

"What's up with you?" He asked, a sly smile forming on his lips as she slipped into the both next to Angelica.

"Well," She began. She was also painfully aware of the blush rising like a flame in her cheeks.

"Let me guess." Angelica interrupted, suddenly excited. "You met Maria, didn't you?" She squealed, Angelica had always been scarily good at reading people.

Biting her bottom lip, she nodded and held up the flickering lights on her wrist.

"So how'd you meet?" Hercules asked, sharply moving forward to rest his hands keenly on the table Laf looked a little put-out after being jolted fro their comfortable position.

Eliza eagerly recounted their modern-fairy tale of a meeting. But she soon snapped out of her dreamlike state when she told them about Maria's marriage.

"Well that sucks!" Thomas stated, leaning back in the plush leather seats.

"That is one massive understatement Thomas!" James replied, shifting himself onto his lovers chest.

Eliza slumped back into the soft seats. Maria had told her she would get out soon, but how long would soon be?

Her self-indulgent pity party was interrupted by her ringtone.

"Who is it?" Peggy asked eagerly, placing her nails, that were painted her favourite shade of yellow, on the wooden table.

"It's Maria!" She squealed like an excite child, suddenly forgetting all her previous worries and woes.

"Well then answer it!" Theodosia tells her (still sitting on Aaron's lap), her slick bun bobbing up and down with the animated movement of her head.

But as soon as she answers the phone, she knew something was wrong.

 

Elizabeth Schuyler had never felt so helpless.


	6. Chapter 6

Maria had always hated crying in front of people. Always hated looking weak. Hated looking vulnerable. In her experience, being vulnerable meant that someone would take advantage of her. And that's what she always hated the most.

But now, she couldn't stem the frantic tears that were falling frantically from her eyes.

"Hey," Eliza's voice was breathless and excited, like she had won some kind of race.

Gulping, Maria replied.

"Hi," She tried to stop her voice wavering and wobbling, but she failed miserably.

"What's wrong?" Her giddiness vanished almost immediately, leaving not even the slightest trace in her voice.

Maria considered the question briefly- What should she tell her? James said tell no one. James told her it was her fault. James had reasoned that he had to do it. Would Eliza understand?

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Panic was rising in her voice at an alarming rate as she was getting more and more disconcerted by Maria's lack of an answer.

Maria quickly dismissed the idea as James' words still rang sharply in her head. 

"You'll be sorry." 

"Fucking Bitch."

"Slut." 

"Whore."

"Faggot."

"Disgusting."

"Unnatural."

"Freak."

"Pathetic."

She swallowed, hard, as she answered, "James hit me again," Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes as the stinging tear tracks that ran down her cheeks dried.

"He hit me hard," She continued, "He hit me hard and a lot... and it hurt, it hurt a lot." She stumbled through the sentence quickly, casting frequent, frantic and worried glance ps around the apartment. He had done terrible, horrible, unspeakable things. And then, suddenly he was up and gone. Leaving his scared young wife without any means to go on.

"Oh my god," Eliza's eyes were wide with shock and filled with horror at what she had just heard, but the worst was yet to come.

"He... He put his hands around my neck and squeezed, he squeezed hard Eliza. I'm scared, I'm so so scared." Her voice was shaking as she was openly sobbing at this point. But God, was she terrified.

"Did... Did he do anything else? Please tell me he didn't, Maria." She begged, pleading with Maria to tell her that was all she had endured.

"That's all." She lied. That was another thing Maria hated, lying. People had lied to her. Used her. Abuse her.

"Oh God," She breathed out slowly. 

This was all absolutely horrific.

"D-Do you want to get out?" She stuttered slowly. She really didn't want want to pressure Maria, but she had to get her out.

She wasn't prepared for the answer.

 

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes."

Eliza could have cried with happiness. She would no longer be helpless. Maria would no longer be hopeless. Together they would be in a dizzying rush of heady euphoria.

When she returned to the Rev Set's booth (the name was Alexander's idea- it's best not to ask), she meant business.

"So how are you two lovebirds?" Peggy cooed, elongating the last word for maximum effect.

"Ok, here it is." Her businesswoman-like tone instantaneously crushed the chatting that lingered in the background into a vice-like, gripping silence.

Angelica was practically beaming with pride.

"Maria wants to get out. Get away. And soon, too. We are doing this whilst James is out." At this, it was fair to say that Madison looked more than a little perturbed.

"No," Angelica sighed exasperatedly as both Peggy and Theodosia slammed their faces into their hands.

"As in James Reynolds- her husband." Eliza finished, raising a single eyebrow and pointedly stared at James. For someone with an IQ north of genius, he could be kind of stupid sometimes-lest she forget the 'Pop Rocks Incident'.

"Oh, ok then." James replied somewhat sheepishly, blushing slightly and retreating back into Thomas under her formidable glare. 

"So, how are we going to get her out?" Angelica asked, always the head of the trio.

That's the way it had always been. Angelica was always the brain, always the mind, smart and logical. She would always know what to do- in any situation, even this one.

Eliza was the heart. She would always be the compassionate one, a sucker for a sob story. Once she had to be physically restrained from adopting all fifty-six puppies on the Dog's Trust website, in the end she settled for twenty-four- the Schuyler household had never been a quiet one. She could never hurt anyone- even if she tried. Her heart was kind and pure.

Peggy was the soul. Often overlooked and ignored. She had always hated violence, hated any kind of confrontation. A flower-power, free-spirit kind of person, it was a running joke that she should have been born in the sixties.

"Hercules will be driving." She stated rather mater-of-factly.

"Why not me?" Alex pouted like a child, he hated not being the centre of attention (Eliza was absolutely astounded that he had managed to stay quiet for so long). Angelica had suggested that he got a psychiatrist and even offered to pay for it.

"Because we actually need to make it out alive. Plus, Hercules looks waay more intimidating if we run into a certain /someone/." She half-explained, half-retorted.

"Fine." He huffed, nestling his head further (if that was even possible) into the crook of John's neck.

 

"And you?" Raising an eyebrow yet again in a no nonsense sort of way, she turned to Hercules who simply nodded. He had long since accepted his role as the dad friend, although it usually consisted of ferrying around his friends who insisted to continue labouring under the delusion that they had a higher alcohol tolerance that they actually did- *Cough* Alex and John * Cough*. Well, there's a first time for everything, right?

*****************************

The ride there was absolutely silent. The air thick with worry and clouded with doubt. The silence settled over them slowly. It suffocated with a sticky yet soft thickness, like wearing a coat in summer or standing too close to a fire for too long.

After journey that stretched across space and time, eventually dropping off into oblivion. They finally arrived.

What she saw broke her heart. Maria was curled up into a tight ball that was about the same size as the battered suitcase that lay half-pack beside her. 

A million doubts flashed through her mind a the speed of light.

Is she okay?

What happened?

Who did this?

Why?

How?

The shock hit her like a blast of icy water as she ghosted her delicate, musician's fingers over the small of Maria's fragile back. Her inky black eyes that were mysterious like the deepest, darkest depths of the ocean met Maria's. Maria's eyes that were a blazing, brilliant shade of brown, alight with fear and anxiety. That fearful flame was almost all but extinguished by Eliza's comforting, rolling sea.

"Eliza," She sighed.

"Maria," She breathed back in reply.

"Is he?" Eliza began cautiously.

"No." Maria replied abruptly. "Not yet anyway."

So, she helped her to her feet and led her out along with her small black suitcase.

The past was finally behind them-- or so they thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all those who are reading the story, it would be greatly appreciated if you could give me a few notes (i.e. feedback, tips, suggestions etc.) either the characteristics or any other parts of the story or both. Thanks!
> 
> (God that sounds so posh, but I would really appreciated!!)

"Yes." She gasped.

She just couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take the endless beatings. She couldn't take the toll that constantly fearing for your life takes on your mental health. She couldn't take his never-ending insults. The way he made her feel like shit. She just couldn't take it.

Then, she met Eliza and realized that she shouldn't take it anymore. She shouldn't have to take the endless beatings. She shouldn't have to take the toll that constantly fearing for your life takes on your mental health. She shouldn't have to take his never-ending insults. The way he made her feel like shit. She shouldn't have to take it.

And then, he raped her and, at that moment, she had a shining epiphany. A brief, golden moment-she wouldn't take it anymore. She wouldn't take his endless beatings. She wouldn't take the toll that constantly fearing for your life takes on your mental health. She wouldn't take his never-ending insults. The way he made her feel like shit. She just wouldn't take it.

She would get out. She would run far, far away from that damned hell hole. She would run far, far away from James. She would start a-new. She would start a-fresh and she would never, ever look back. 

This is what she told herself as she stuffed her precious few belongings in to her small black suitcase. She would be with Eliza and James would be far, far away in the past.

A loud beep distracted her from trying to convince herself that she could, should and would do this and leave him. She nearly jumped 5 feet in the air. 

Oh God, was he here?

Instinctively, she curled up in a tight ball that protected her face and all her vital organs. She could hear footsteps echo out from further down the hall. But, they were somehow lighter and more gentle. So much more gentle.

They got louder and closer. She could tell that someone was right next to her. Slowly, and out of fear more than anything else, she pulled her knees further into her chest. She squeezed them so that she could feel the sharp edges of her kneecaps dig painfully into the middle of her ribcage. A small grunt of pain sprung from her lips as she brushed her badly bruised ribs. 

Once again, she mentally cursed herself for being so stupid. First of all, for brushing a rib she knew was bruised and secondly for not having prepared this more in advance. She prepared herself to be beaten to within an inch of her life. However, instead of a the rock-hard, brick-like storm of punches raining down on her mercilessly, she felt a light touch, a feather's touch ghost the small of her back.

Fearfully, and somewhat curious as to whom this mysterious touch belonged to, she looked up to meet their eye.

"Eliza," She sighed a sigh of relief. Untucking herself from a ball roughly the same size as her suitcase and visibly relaxing. Her heart rate slowed back to it's normal beat as opposed to the mess of erratic beats it had been just mere moments before.

"Maria." She breathed slowly back. Her eyes filling instantly with love. Eliza's shy smile and reassuring touch gave Maria all the hope and strength that she had previously been lacking.

Eliza helped her back to her feet as she took he suitcase in her right hand. As they made their way out of the back door, she took one last sweeping look around the small apartment before she stepped out of the door way and into the waiting car.

She slid into the backseat of the silver SUV that was outside.

"Hi, Maria." Hercules greeted her through the top driver's mirror with a smile and a small, awkward wave.

"Hi," She replied with an equally award wave back to him.

"Maria, Hercules. Hercules, Maria." Eliza briefly introduced the two.

"Oh! So like the guy from Greek Mythology." She let the dawning realization settle over her for a second before she heard his reply.

"I prefer the guy from the Disney movie because pretty much everyone from Greek Mythology is an exceptionally gigantic dick. But, yeah!" Hercules explained enthusiastically to her.

"Hercules is basically a giant Teddy Bear." Eliza told her in response to Maria's somewhat bewildered expression to Hercules' surprising knowledge of all things Disney.

"Enough chat," Eliza said abruptly as she flopped back into the seat. She interlaced her fingers with Maria's and locked her in a loving stare that could melt a frozen block of solid butter.

"Ready?" She asked.

Maria took a deep breath and replied,

"Ready." She confirmed, "But we don't have long."

"Hercules," Eliza ordered. "Drive. Like. Hell."

"Yes ma'am." He gave her mock salute and pulled away, foot hard on the accelerator.

As they sped away from her not-so-gilded cage. The prison in which she was used, abused and thrown on the floor like trash. She let out the first genuine laugh in a while.

Maria Reynolds was free.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't be updating for a while because I will be on camp and then holiday for the next two weeks. I'll try my best to update as often as I can though!

The drive to the Schuyler household was a fast one. Maria could feel a weight lift off of her shoulders with every inch they drove away from her hus-no. He was Mr. James Reynolds now. She was no longer his young, attractive wife. Mrs. Maria Reynolds had become Miss Maria Lewis. And she couldn't be happier.

The drive to the Schuyler household was a happy one. Eliza couldn't help but smile to herself when she saw Maria visibly relax. She smiled even more when she saw Maria mouthing the words to a song she recognised as it came on the radio. 

Soon the song had ended and Maria turned her head to see her soulmate staring, not threateningly but lovingly back at her- this was new. Blushing furiously, Eliza bit her bottom lip and was intent on inspecting the extremely interesting number plate of the car in front of them, it read:

 

'1776 N3W Y0RK'

Still tinged with a light shade of powdery pink. She fought, with her head against her heart, the urge to look back at Maria- for fear of 'creeping her out'. This battle, however, was swiftly lost when she felt a soft, warm pair of lips press chastely against her still rosy cheeks.

A new, fantastic feeling filled her entire body. A sweet sensation swirled around her. A terrific, tingling totally enveloped her entire being. A heady, heavenly happiness flooded her from head-to-toe. It was strange, but not in a bad way. It was just utter perfection. It made her feel like butterflies of all brilliant beauty, of all colours from bright blues to ravishing reds with pristine purples in between, burst from her rapidly breathless chest.

She let her, somewhat shocked, gaze wander back to Maria. When their eyes locked, it was her turn, this time, to inspect the very much intriguing headrest that blocked her view.

Brushing her fingertips lightly over the faint lipstick mark on her once again reddening cheek. As Maria turned her head back to Eliza, her soulmate decided to take the plunge. Closing her eyes a deep breath. Hesitantly, she lent forwards towards Maria and pushed her lips quickly and sheepishly against Maria's. They were just as warm and as sweet as she had dared to imagine. It was nothing more than a small peck, an innocent butterfly kiss. But, this one little action made Eliza feel almost everything at once. It wasn't in the sickly, unpleasant way you would expect, on the contrary, it's confusing nature made her feel whole once more. After about an age of blushing, smiling and staring at one another. On which time it felt as if thousands of fireworks went off around them, as if an entire string quartet were playing just for them. This clichéd rom-com moment was ruined quite abruptly, however, when Hercules piped up. "First of all, you two, get a room." He began, earning himself a death glare from Eliza and an embarrassed half smile from Maria. He continued "Second of all, I have and still am receiving a call from one Mr. James Reynolds. What should I do?" "Let it ring out." Maria spoke up nervously, squeezing Eliza's hand and stalling her breath, if only for a few milliseconds. Feeling a new but somehow familiar weight of thick curly hair settle in the crook of her neck. The weight nestled itself further along the top of her shoulder blade. It physically melted agiainst her, god she was adorable. And when Eliza her head stop the tamed bushyness, a hairstyle that was so uniquely Maria among many other things, she let out a contented sigh. Maria had fallen into her first fear-free sleep in her life. It was a deep one, but she could still feel the light lips press against her forehead. Hercules caught a glance of the sleeping pair (Eliza had drifted off just after Maria) once they had pulled up at the Schuyler household. He snapped a quick photo of the pair beforehand re the barrage of people tumbling out of the front door woke them. "Those two are too goddamn cure for their own health." He chuckled to no one in particular but himself and shook his head as he got out of the car to greet his overactive friends. Stirred slightly by the noise, Maria peeled open her eyes and smiled slightly to herself. They were home.


	10. Chapter 10

Life with Elizabeth Schuyler was blissful to say the least. Granted it had only been a few days. But still-

 

Maria would wake up every day to the sound of gentle humming paired with a delicious aroma wafting into the bedroom from the small apartment. Eliza makes the best pancakes with the delectable blueberry sauce. The old-style radio would crackle out some sort of old-timey Frank Sinatra song.

 

One day, Maria followed the tempting scent into the kitchen. What she found was Eliza dancing along on to whatever was playing on her baby blue radio. Before Maria even had time to say anything, Eliza had grabbed her by the hand and pulled her close.

 

_**We might have been meant for each-other** _

 

Eliza sang along to the lyrics as well, gesturing to her wrist and then Maria's.

_**To be or not to be, let our hearts discover** _

_**She started to sway a little.** _

_**I have a feeling, it's a feeling I'm concealing - I don't know why** _

Maria continued to sing along from where Eliza left off, letting her hips fall into a steady rythmn with Eliza's.

__  
_**It's just a mental, incidental, sentimental alibi** _  
_**But I adore you, so strong for you** _  
_**Why go on stalling? I am falling; love is calling; why be shy?** _

They hummed the tune for a while, swaying in time with one another- almost in sync. They were so, so close. Every part of them was touching, except their lips.

**_Let's fall in love_ **

Suddenly, Eliza's voice rang out again with the chorus. Her eyes lit up with mischeif. Abruptly, Maria felt the world spin around her and slip slightly on the lino floor.

  
_**Why shouldn't we fall in love?** _

She caught her breath and regained her breath, well, somewhat at least. Grabbing her hand and then her waist, it was Maria's turn to spin Eliza- albeit slowler this time.

_**Our hearts are made of it** _

Giggiling, they both continued to sing along to the song.

  
_**Let's take a chance, why be afraid of it?** _

'Afraid' was an adjective that Maria knew all too well. Eliza loved her and would understand. Surely she would.

_**Let's close our eyes** _

She closed her eyes and began.

"I have to tell you something." Maria pulled Eliza closer to her. She was a sort of comfort to her as Maria relived the horriffic memory of her odeal.

"What is it?" Her serene expression suddenly became worried and concerned as she looked down at Maria. Their swaying ceased but did not all together stop.

"Well, the day we met, as I told you, he beat me. He beat me really, really bad."

  
_**And make our own paradise** _  
_**Little we know of it; still we can try** _  
_**To make a go of it** _

The next verse finished, the music continued to play as Maria paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I-Well-After he-There-There was something else. Something I didn't tell you. But only because I was scared." Mentally she cursed herself for tripping over her words.

_**We might have been meant for each other** _

She swallowed, trying (and failing) to choke back her tears. Forcing herself to speak, she began once again.

"God, I was so scared. But he told me that-that if I ever told anyone I..I would be sorry. It-It was horible 'Liza." The words were tumbiling out now, she was glad to get it all off of her chest.

   
_**To be or not to be; let our hearts discover**_

"It was so long and drawn out and I just wanted him to stop. I wanted it to stop so, so badly 'Liza. God, it was awful. It was so awful. He was so violent." The tears rolled down from her big, beautiful brown eyes as she sobbed into he lover's chest.

**_Let's fall in love_ **

"What did he do to you Maria?" Eliza replied, voice quiet with worry and anxiousness.

  
_**Why shouldn't we fall in love?** _

Maria made sure that her tears had ceased and her breathing had returned to normal. She could tell that Eliza was panicked since her grip on Maria tightened on her as she spat the word 'he'. But the grip was firm, not violent. Far from it, it was protective and strangly calming. Then, came her answer.

   
  _ **Now is the time for it, while we are young**_

"He raped me."  
 

__

_**Let's fall in love** _

    


	11. Chapter 11

At once the song finished, leaving only the crackling static in its place. Normally, Eliza would not be able to stand That irritating, not-quite-white noise. But her attention was solely focused on Maria, her Maria, sobbing into her chest as if her heart were about to break. 

"Maria," She whispered, though the flinch she got in return told get that her tone has been just a little to harsh. But she just couldn't help it. How DARE he.

"I-I'm so s-sorry." Maria sniffed before wiping her noise and looking her in the eye. "I-I know it was my fault, but..." Her eyes closed as she averted her gaze, once again, to the floor.

"No." Eliza interrupted, her tone softer this time. How could this man do this to her and then convince her that it was her fault.

He was sick. A monster. A mutant. He didn't even deserve to be called human. Maria was sweet and perfect and kind. And he...

He...

A flame rose up from the out of her stomach. It roared and flickered furiously. It was not only a flame, but also a liquid. A liquid that bubbled and spat poison. Each wave that rolled over on itself and lapped upwards towards her throat, was also a spark that added another inch to the tip of the flame that reached her gullet, making her retch and gag. A cool breath tamed the blaze within and calmed the tormenting sea. Yet the inferno was far from extinguished and the inky ocean was far from flat.

"It,s not your fault and I love you no matter what." She assured Maria and held her close as Maria stared up at her in disbelief.

"God you're amazing." She breathed in awe. No one had been this compassionate to her before, never had anyone shown her such empathy.

This touching moment, however, was interrupted by a high-pitched beeping. It was the fire alarm. The pancakes were now just a smouldering bunch of burning ashes and charred remains. 

"Take out?" Eliza giggled, brushing a tear away from Maria's cheek.

"Take out." She agreed, sniffling slightly as she laughed along with her.

***********************

It was a few weeks after the Pancake Incident. Maria and Eliza were were happily a chatting with the Rev Set in the Revolutionary Café. They had grown close since the day Maria had left James, she came out of her she'll more. Everything was getting better, the weather was getting better, hell, even her bruises were fading!

She had grown especially close with Angelica. So much so that Maria had even decided to tell her.

Evidentially, Angelica shared Eliza's sentiments towards James Reynolds. This was proven later that day when he walked into the café.

He waltzed up to the counter as if he hadn't a care in the world. As if no one but himself and Maria knew what really happened. As of no one knew who he really was. As if he was somehow smarter than everyone else. As if he was proud. As if he was untouchable. As if he were some kind of Greek God. As if he had a secret he could tell you, but if you did- he'd have to kill you.

Eliza was the first to notice. She squeezed Angelica's hand tightly, so tightly in fact, that she feared she might actually break it. The posionous bile that rose so high, she thought that she would choke, spat and hissed violently. It was as if it were an entire sea, that stretched far beyond the horizon, being boiled by Satan's very own flames of Hell.

"It's him." Eliza hissed. Her voice was harsh and crackled like the crinkling of the newly ignited touch-paper and the subsequent flash that turns the dull ember into dazzling flames that comes along with it.

**************************  
Maria had just finished up in the ladies bathroom and was just about to slip out when she saw him. Trying to close the door softly resulted in it squeaking and creaking painfully loudly.

Oh God, it was him. She could feel the world spinning around her. It would soon turn black. No. Maria, breathe. In, out. In, out. In, out. Just like you've done a million times before. In, out, in, out, in, out, in. Good.

The fear was still there though she could breathe again. She could feel it fill up her lungs. She could feel it drip into her veins. She could taste it seeping from the roof of her mouth. She could see it descending like a fog over her eyes. She could hear it crashing against her body like waves breaking against the shore.

She felt herself shrink to the floor as she remembered how his silloheute had loomed over her that night. The fear was too much, she realised, as it lit a flame in her stomach and drew tears from her eyes as easily as one draws water from a well.

*********************  
Angelica had to physically restrain Eliza from confronting Reynolds for what he did to Maria. Angelica explained that he can't know that she had anything to do with Maria's escape. 

"Instead," Angelica spoke in a mischievously hushed tone. "You do this." 

Angelica slid gracefully out of the booth and walked up to him. Gently, she tapped his shoulder in order to get him to turn around. And when he did.

She slapped him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, there WILL be mentions of abortion and miscarriage in this chapter so just look out for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter has been so long in the making; I've been pretty busy with school and shit. But here it is so enjoy!!!

Maria lay on the crisp linen sheets of the bed she shared with Eliza. Maria wasn't usually one to just laze around at 1:30 in the afternoon. In fact, she detested it. But she hadn't been feeling too hot lately, what with the throwing up; stomach pains; plus the fact that she now has to pee every five minutes.

Eliza had been insistent that Maria stay in bed, despite her protests that she was perfectly fine and her dismissals that she had probably just caught some sort stomach bug going around. Still, it was nice just to sit around and remember what James had done to her.

A dreadfully familiar lurch in her stomach gave her approximately ten seconds brought up her entire digestive system for the second time in an hour.

After splashing her face with refreshingly cold water, she noticed an old magazine laying on the wooden reading shelf, just above the toilet.

"Might as well," She decided, taking it off of the shelf- she had nothing better to do.

With great effort, she sat herself back on the bed. Flicking through the glossy pages of the magazine, one particular article caught her eye.

'Pregnancy- How To Tell If You're Knocked-Up.'  
"Early signs of pregnancy include: vomiting, abdominal pains and a weak bladder."

Maria didn't read anymore. Realisation dawned upon her like the sun of enlightenment rising up and shedding light and information upon the ignorant darkness. Shit.

Panicked ever-so-slightly, she dialled Angelica's number into her phone. 

"I have a slight problem."

******************************************  
Maria's head span unpleasantly as she hit the tiled floor, bewildered by the sheer and unexpected force that pushed her backwards.

"That oughta teach you." A coolly indifferent voice spoke out.

Letting her rigid neck, which had instinctively braced for impact onto the ground of the deceptively calm and still room, relax and turning her head to her out-stretched arm. The pregnancy test lay just out of reach. The positive pregnancy test that sparked something inside of James, like the single ember that ignites a raging wild-fire.

Maria didn't know what had gone so wrong. James had seemed so gentle. So sweet. So kind. So-so not this. Sure she had been nervous at first, so scared. But he showered her with gifts and compliments. He had made her laugh and smile. If she didn't know any better, she would had even said that she loved him.

That's why she was so excited to tell him she was pregnant. They would be a proper family. She would have the family that she had always dreamed about.

But where she had expected him to be elated, his eyes just darkened. Tension hung heavy in the air and just for a moment, all was still and silent. It was the calm before the storm. The quiet in the eye of the hurricane.

"God dammit Maria! We can't afford a kid! How can you be so stupid and get yourself pregnant?" He spoke in a tone that she had never heard him use before. 

"A-Aren't you happy?" Was all she could say, this was a new side of him she hadn't seen before, and it made her feel as scared and as nervous as she was the day that they had met.

"Get an abortion." He snarled, stepping threateningly close to her and sending accusatory glances to her stomach.

"No. This is my baby too. I will NOT have an abortion." Her voice might be sure and strong, but her hands were shaking. As she met his eye and stepped daringly closer, she could smell the sick stench of alcohol that made her stomach turn.

"How. Dare. You." He raised his hand and slapped the test out of her hand. "I am your husband and you will obey me." He raised his hand again, causing Maria to flinch.

Then it happened.

Afterwards, he told her that he was just drunk. He told her that he was just worried for her, she was only nineteen after all. 

But she was the one that said sorry. She was the one who had a miscarriage. She was the one who gave up on her dream. She was the one that ended up spitting blood. She was the one that got hurt.  
*******************************

"You okay?" Angelica asked, concerned.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." Maria snapped out of her trance and looked back down at her pregnancy test.

 

Positive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! If you want to see more of my writing, you should check out my Tumblr writing blog inkblots-writings, go ahead and request something.
> 
> Link below.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/inkblots-writings


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update as much as I can. Sorry if it's a bit shit...
> 
> Update: Sorry if it glitched and didn’t finish the chapter. I’ve re-uploaded it and hopefully it should be ok.

To say that Eliza was worried about Maria was the understatement of the century. So when she came home that day and saw Maria pacing up and down the kitchen, nervously nibbling at her bottom lip and anxiously twiddling her thumbs, she was just as nervous.

"You feeling better?" She tried desperately to sound light hearted and jovial, failing miserably. But she just couldn't help it, Maria had been through so much- she just wanted to drown out all of those horrific memories, that lurked like the nightmarish creatures hat lie in wait in the murky depths of the vast ocean. She just wanted to drown them out with wonderful memories that were as pure as snow.

"I...I'm," Maria Stuttered. If Eliza hadn't been panicked before, she was now.

"What's wrong?" She rushed forwards and enveloped Maria's petite frame. Maria was shaking slightly and Eliza told herself that this was only because Maria had just thrown up again.

But Eliza couldn't help but listen to the little nagging voice in the back of her head telling her that James had someone found Maria and done something to her.

"I...I," Maria tried again, the way she looked up so timidly at Eliza broke her thumping heart. “What is it?” Eliza whispered softly. “I’m pregnant.” Maria let her hair fall over her pale face as she sheepishly handed her the positive pregnancy test. Eliza was elated. Eliza had always wanted a child, always wanted a family. Eliza had always been that mother-hen type of person; always been the mom-friend. Finally, she and Maria would have their very own child to love and care for. That jubilant ecstasy soon fizzled away, however, when she saw Maria’s face-so scared, so anxious. Suddenly it dawned on Eliza: the child was his. The thought sickened Eliza to her very stomach, how could he? How could he hurt her like he did? How could he make her feel so vunerable? Make her feel so fragile? Realising how Maria must have felt when she found out, Eliza decided not to let her emotions dictate what Maria wanted to do. “What do you want to do with the baby she asked cautiously. “I...I haven’t really thought about that.” The question caught Maria off-guard; she had been more worried about Eliza’s reaction that what she wanted to do with the baby hadn’t really crossed her mind. She HAD always wanted a child; always wanted to be a mother; always wanted to be a happy family. But what if her child looked like him? I she couldn’t even look at her own child because of the scarring flashbacks it would trigger? Or, if her child was as loud and as vivacious as she was in her childhood? What if the child was like him? No- she has made up her mind. “I...I wasn’t to keep it- the baby, I mean.” Maria was wary of her answer, was it the right one? “That’s great!” Eliza exclaimed: a child! She didn’t care if it was his- if it was as half as wonderful as Maria, it would be nothing like James! Eliza’s smile was so wide she feared that it would split her face into two. Carefully lifting Maria up by the waist, she spun her around and softly please her back on the tips of her toes. Letting her gaze lock down onto Maria’s disbelieving eyes. Eliza pressed her lips against her forehead and hugged her tight. Maria felt content. For once in her life she was not afraid. She was safe; a mother-to-be; truly loved and cared for. It was perfect. Nothing could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hark, do I see some plot coming through?
> 
> Follow and request on my new Hamilton fanfiction Tumblr account @inkblots-writings


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but writer's block is a bitch.

"Alex, no."

"Alex, yes."

And with that, Alex downed his third cup of coffee in half an hour- much to the dismay of one Aaron Burr.

"I swear that one day you caffeine consumption will kill you." Aaron stated matter-of-factly and rather morbidly.

"I would rather that than getting myself killed by the Schuylers because I fell asleep working on this case." Alex replied, with just the right amount of energy for someone who is more or less just running on Red Bull and coffee at this point.

"Fair point." Burr conceded and looking exasperatedly back at the messy desk with hundreds and thousands of papers strewn haphazardly across its glossy surface.

They had been tasked to work on Maria's Domestic Abuse Case by Angelica and Eliza; it was a lot of work what with all of the statements, testimonies, pictures and witnesses, along with everything else- it was a lot to ask. Still, the wrath of the Schuyler Sisters was far, far worse than the workload they were facing.

Sighing as his law partner decided that it would be a great idea to mix Red bull and black coffee in the same cup and down it in one. He was now shaking.

"Stop judging me," Alexander replied in response to Burr's rather disgusted look.

"I haven't slept in a week, I am weak and I'm awake. You've never seen a bastard, orphan more in need of a break." He continued, taking a self-satisfied sip from a mug that read 'Alexander Fucking Hamilton'.

"Did you just refer to yourself as a, quote: 'bastard, orphan' ?" Was all Burr could think off in reply.

"Yup." Alexander replied, merrily popping the 'p' and taking another swig out of that god-awful mug (it really didn't help that Laurens had another one, although this one read 'Fucking Alexander Hamilton' which is considerably more than Aaron had ever wanted to know about their sex life).

"How have I not shot you yet?" Aaron wondered aloud.

Hamilton murmured something intelligible underneath his breath before hurriedly noting something down in his barely legible scrawl and rummaging through yet another stack of papers.

They carried on like this for quite some time. Until something caught Burr's eye- a name, to be specific.

Lisa Reynolds.

"Lisa Reynolds, found washed-up on the bank of the Hudson in 1994." Burr read aloud.

"So A-A-ron? What's that to us?" Alexander questioned, using his favourite nickname for Burr and looking concerned at the sight of his long-term frenemy who was now rummaging through and throwing around pieces of paper like a madman.

"So..." Aaron replied, "It means everything." 

"Stop being so dramatic and just tell me!" Hamilton exclaimed, rather ironically given his own love for the melodramatic.

"Aha! Here it is!" He shouted triumphantly, a deranged glint shimmered in his eye as he slammed a thirty-three year old paper on his already cluttered desk with a painful sounding smack although Burr (in his temporary insanity) did not flinch. 

"Look who she was married to!" Burr, rather forcefully, pointed his finger at the heading of 'Spouse(s)'.

"James Fucking Reynolds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT!!!!! 
> 
> Writing Tumblr: @inkblots-writings


	15. Chapter 15

It was a quiet day in the Café, a peaceful one. It would have been normal, the Washingtons thought, if it hadn't been that one thing: quiet. 

"I'm just saying that if we live in Korea, I would have fucked a lot of people already." Peggy stated matter-of-factly, as if she was just commenting on the weather.

"Peggy, what the FUCK?!" Spat out her coffee at this casual remark from her supposedly innocent little sister.

"What?" Peggy turned to face her sister before continuing, "I was simply just stating a fact."

"I mean, she's not wrong. The age of consent in Korea is like 13." Jefferson replied, making the mistake of thinking that his own input was needed.

"Stay out of this Jeffershit!" Angelica yelled, holding up a hand at Jefferson, who, no matter what anyone says, was definitely not scared of Angelica Schuyler. Furthermore, she absolutely did not once bitch slap him so hard that he avoided her for a week.

"Actually, this reminds me," Laf suddenly pipes up, sound somewhat like a curious five year old. 

"Yes dear?" Hercules replied, lacing his fingers with his soulmate's.

"What does 'kinky' mean?" Lafayette asked innocently.

There was a brief, agonising, awkward pause before the sudden shout of :

"Bagsy not it!" 

"Bagsy not it!" John bellowed out two seconds too late. He sighed the sigh of a broken man before letting his head thump onto the table.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, his brain still trying (and failing) to think-up some kind of response to Laf's unbelievably hard to answer question; the small bell on the top of the door rang, signalling the entrance of two new customers.

"Oh thank the Lord Above!" Was the phrase that greeted Eliza and Maria as they entered the café, excited to share their good news.

"Well hello to you too." Eliza teased, sliding into the booth next to John and opposite of Angelica, closely followed by an equally excited Maria.

"What's up with you two?" Peggy inquired, leaning forwards onto the table and resting her head onto her right hand.

"Well..." Sharing a look that glinted and sparkled in Maria's deep, dark eyes that made Eliza fall in love with her all over again.

"I'm pregnant." Maria announced, gently placing her hand over her stomach and tucking a stray lock of her curly hair behind the ear of her blushing face.

All of a sudden Peggy was squealing, Theodosia was excitedly clapping her hands together like a seal and even James was bouncing up and down like a kid on a sugar rush.

"Wait, does that man that the father is --" James began, amidst all of the screams; shouts; squeals and whoops of joy, before being cut-off by Theo situating a sharp, well-placed kick to just underneath his knee. Suffice to say that the sharp toe of stiletto shoes really, really hurts.

"Ow!" He breathed in sharply, "What was that for?" He asked indignantly, his voice high-pitched due to the pain.

Theodosia and Angelica both fixed him with a stare that could have made the dinosaurs go extinct. Seeing this, Thomas whispered into James's ear- explaining the situation.

"Anyway," Hercules began, sensing that it was very much time to be moving swiftly on, "We're happy for you."

Eliza turned to stare into Maria's eyes, that had started to regain their spark and bright flame that was slowly, but surely, flickering back to life. Like a literal phoenix rising from the ashes.

Eliza was rudely awakened from her admiration of her beautiful, wonderful, amazing, perfect Maria, by the bell ringing on the door that was currently swinging wildly to and fro.

"Burr... Case... Lawyering... Can't breathe... Oh God... Someone help." Alexander burst in, somehow simultaneously panting like a dog and gasping for air like a goldfish that has been out of water for waaaaaay too long. Needless to say, exercise wasn't one of Alex's strong points.

"Are you okay, mi amor?" John asked, concerned for his boyfriend's welfare.

"Yeah," Was Alexander's weak and breathless answer as he half-sat, half-collapsed into the booth opposite of John. This resulted in Angelica giving him an equally disturbed and confused look as his head landed in her lap with some considerable force.

"What I think Hamilton is attempting to tell you is that we have made a very exciting breakthrough with Maria's case." Burr explained calmly, appearing from nowhere.

"The fuck did you come from?" Thomas exclaimed, he was always a little jumpy (and totally NOT because of Angelica Schuyler).

"I've always been here. I came in just as Alexander collapsed onto 'Schuyler Number 1'." Burr motioned to Angelica.

"Burr, you disgust me." Angelica deadpanned I return.

"Anyway..." Alex continued, finally lifting his head from Angelica's lap.

"We have made a very dramatic discovery." Alex lowered his voice conspiratorially and lent forwards. 

"Alexander. Stop." Burr interrupted, his co-worker (and reluctant friend) had always had a flair for the dramatic at mostly inappropriate times.

"Fine." He relented, rolling his eyes like bored teenager.

"Maria, did James ever mention anything about a previous spouse?"

"Once or twice, come to think of it. But he was really drunk, so I don't know how useful that is." Maria shifted slightly in her seat, the topic of James had always made her uncomfortable. But this would help him get locked away for good.

"And what did he say?" Burr replied, leaning forwards onto the table.

Maria let her head drop to her lap; all of the memories; all of the threats; all of the violence; all of the tears; all of the slurs; all of the hate; all of it. It all came flooding back to her.

Sensing her distress, Eliza gave Maria's hand a small but comforting squeeze before intertwining her fingers with Maria's.

"Something along the lines of 'be careful or else you'll end up like she did. I'll did it once and I will do it again- I won't hesitate. She was a disgusting bitch- just like you.' " She could practically hear his voice telling her just how worthless she really is. 

Burr and Hamilton exchanged a look. This just got interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've literally just realised how dialogue heavy this chapter is.
> 
> Don't forget my writing Tumblr @Inkblots-writings


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for homophobic slur and slight panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the long wait for this update; but exams are just about to start up and I'm trying (and failing) to not freak out and overwork myself. I guess you can say that I'm just Non-Stop.
> 
> *insert laughter track here*

"What is this all about?" Maria asked, eager to know what the reason for all of the sudden, specific questions; hopeful that it could be something to lock James away for good.

"If we can get a solid conviction on this guy, we could be able to lock him away- for life." Burr explained and Maria swallowed, hard. 

"For... For what?" Maria whispered in a low and nervous voice, stuttering slightly; desperate to find out what crime could possibly punish the man that had caused her so much pain in her life.

"Murder." Alex answered bluntly.

"Do you think that he could have been capable of something like that?" Burr questioned, they could be onto something here.

Maria suddenly felt dizzy and light-headed. She couldn't breathe. It was like James' hand had found its way around her throat and was once again slowly, but surely, squeezing the life out of her.

'Murder'.

The word echoed around her head like the soft sound of the strings of a violin being played in an empty concert hall. He killed her. If she had stayed, would he have killed her, Maria, too? How long would she have had left to live? A year? A month? A week? A day?

A thousand questions swirled around her mind. It was just like she was frozen in place. Like all she can do is stand there and watch as a million and one possibilities whirled around her, playing out in all their torturous horror in her mind's eye. It was quiet, silent almost. It always was in the eye of the hurricane.

The room was spinning and the edges were starting to blur and fade into a uniform, dark nothingness.

No. She would not show weakness- not now.

Closing her eyes and taking a slow, deep breath, she brought herself out of her own dark, abused head and back down to earth. It worked. When she opened her eyes and released her breath, the rom was no longer spinning and the edges of her vision were no longer spinning and the edges of her vision were no longer blurred and faded. She wetted her now dry and chapped lips before replying.

"Yes- Yes I think that he could." Her throat was parched and aching, her voice was scratchy and anxious. She was now very glad of the fact that Eliza's fingers were still intertwined with her own.

Alex and Aaron shared a look.

"Would you be willing to testify that in Court?"

Maria closed her eyes again in a desperate attempt to increasingly frantic and shallow breathing. Gears and cogs were working overdrive, in a frenzied and hopeless attempts to reassure herself and put an end to the steady drum-beat thumping that had since travelled from her chest; all the way up fro the back of her spine and into the back of her skull. It was faint, at first, she barely noticed it until it gradually became louder and faster, sending electric shockwaves throughout her whole body. It tensed her muscles and quickened her breaths until she just couldn't ignore it: not anymore. Desperate. Frantic. Frenzied. Louder. Faster. Louder. Faster. Bitch. Slut. Whore. Pathetic. Faggot. Louder. Faster- Stop!

This chorus of self-loathing provided the beat. Doubts soon followed in a melody and fears came not long after- providing a not-so-sweet harmony.

What if James found out about the investigation?

What if he found out where she was living?

What if he hurt her?

What if he hurt Eliza?

What if he hurt the baby?

She could already see him: Waiting. Stewing. Plotting. Calculating.

Waiting, out there right now, for her to leave. stewing in his own hatred of her. Plotting to put his evil plan into action. Calculating her moves, finding the perfect time to exploit her vulnerability and weaknesses.

What if he had trapped her already and was now tightening the noose around her slim and fragile neck/

What if--?

It was the need for Oxygen cut off the spiralling that had gripped her mind and body shockingly quickly. She gasped and heaved and gasped and heaved. Desperate for a to draw in another breath, she panted and gulped, as if she was suddenly resurfacing from underneath the unforgiving salt-water waves of the ocean, after holding her head in the icy cold depths for way too long. Her eyes shot open, consumed by her own shock.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

"Honey, are you okay?" Eliza asked, concerned, sensing her soul mate's worry and discomfort.

Swallowing hard and shaking her head from side to side, attempting to clear her mind of all of those terrible, terrible thoughts.

"Yeah. I-I'm fine." She replied, licking her lips again and trying to convince herself more than anything else.

Taking another deep inhale, she continued.

"And," Lifting her gaze form the table and turning towards Alex and Aaron. "I would be willing to testify that in a court."

Maria Reynolds- no: Maria Lewis was going to do this.

 

James Reynolds is going to be locked away for his crimes, and for good- she was going make sure of that.


End file.
